A Promise Kept
by The Happy Riolu
Summary: Four years ago Caboose made a promise to his lover Lily Cage that he would come back before leaving for war. While in Blood Gulch, Caboose gets a letter from Lily saying that she is on her death bed. Can Caboose get home on time to see Lily one last time or well his friends get in the way of doing that?... I spent days thinking if I should post this up so don't judge me people.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I was bored in class and I just thought of this out of no where.

Church: Who cares? As long as I'm in it, I don't give fuck.

Tucker: Hey is my kid going to be in here?

Author: Church, shut up and Tucker, I don't know if he is going to be in this.

Caboose: Let the people read already, on with the story.

* * *

A Promise Kept

Flash back four years ago...

In an army airport many soldiers were getting ready to leave for war but first, all of them were saying good-bye to their loved ones. In one of these groups is a young man with messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes he is known as Micheal J. Caboose, he was with a young woman with long hazelnut and pure green eyes she is known as Lily Cage.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lily said to Caboose in a sad tone of voice.

"Me too." Caboose also said before he grabbed her left hand then placing it on the left side of his face. "I will miss you very much, my love."

"I will also miss you very much too, my dearest." Lily then moved her other hand before placing it on the side of Caboose's face, giving a peaceful smile at the same time. "Just know this my dearest, I'll be waiting here for you when you come back."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes it is, just remember that."

"I promise to come back alive."

"The flat leaves in 5 minutes! Gather you things and lets move out!" The announcer yells out to everyone.

"This is good-bye then." Lily said sadly to Caboose.

"Not good-bye, more like see you later." Caboose said to her before he kissed her gently on her soft forehead then pullback after a few seconds. "I'll see you later my dearest." Caboose then bent down to pick up his duffel before he began to walk away from Lily towards the plane with the other soldiers.

"I'll see you later too, my love." Lily said as she watched the plane take off before she began to walk away and go to her now empty house without her lover.

End of flash back, present day...

~ Blood Gulch: Blue Base ~

In one of the very few rooms of Blue Base was Caboose, who was asleep at the time had just woken up after having a dream from his past when he had to leave his lover behind.

"Lily..." Caboose says in a soft voice. "What are you doing now?" he then sat up in his bed before climbing out of it to change his clothes into his blue armor before walking past a photo of him and Lily smiling happily together and then out the door.

Outside of the base...

The only one that was outside is Tucker since Church made him to watch out for the Red "if" they decide to attack them at any moment. "Hey Shelia! Do you see anything?" Tucker asked Shelia since she was the tank and could see everything from the ground more clearly.

"Negative, there are no signs of the Reds." Shelia answered while looking around the place before 'she' notice Caboose walking out of the base. "Hello Caboose, did you sleep will?"

"Yup! Same like always!" Caboose answered excitedly before looking up to see Tucker on the roof. "Hey Tucker! What are you doing?"

"Looking out for the Reds... again." Tucker tells him annoyed before he realized something. "How come Church doesn't make you do this instead?_!_"

"Church says I can't because I might shoot him again and he doesn't want to die either!"

"That's bullshit right there!"

"Same like everyday." Shelia commented.

"All of you shut up already!" Church yells out to everyone when he walked out of the base with a letter in his right hand. "Here Caboose, this letter came for you today."

"Really?" Caboose asked snatching the letter from the Blue team's leader before opening and then reading it carefully. "..." After he finished reading the letter Caboose began to walk away from the others not bothering to say a word to them.

"Hey Caboose where are you going?" Tucker called out but was simply ignored by his teammate which surprise him a little.

"What's gotten into him?" Church asked confused while watching Caboose walk towards to one that was closet to them.

When Caboose finally got to one of the caves he sat down near a rock before he looked back at the letter to read it again.

_ To my dearest Micheal J. Caboose, _

_ I miss you very much my love and still a wait for your return. But I don't think I'll be here when you do came back, for you see my love I have fallen ill. The illness I have cannot be cured since it's unknown to many doctors. I was told that I don't have long to live anymore and I am soon to die. The news had broken my heart and everyone's else too after learning this. By now my body had gotten weak and I am unable to move on my own properly without someone helping me. When I was writing this letter to you my love, it hurt so much to move my hand for a little. Don't be harsh on yourself for that though I choose to write in my condensation. _

_ But that's not the point of this letter though my love. The point is that I wanted you know that I'm not scared to die at all. Even if it means that I might not see you again I'm glad that I got to meet you and only you. The kindness and sweetest man I have ever meet. The love we had for each other is strong even if many disapprove of our love that didn't matter to us at all. Everyday that we were together our love grow stronger by the hour. Even if we are far apart from each other our love somehow stayed strong. _

_ As the hours pass my life is fading slowly and painfully. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't stay alive long enough to see you again my love. Fate is cruel and no one can change that either as much as we want it too. I well always love you very much Micheal J. Caboose, even in death. _

_ With great love, Lily Cage._

By the time Caboose had finished reading the letter again tears came up into his blue eyes and slid down his face. "Lily, I'll come back before you go." Caboose said as he took off his helmet letting the tears fall down to the ground before he fixed his blond hair. "I'll find a way to get home even if it means getting in trouble with everyone that I know, I'll be there for you."

At Red Base...

The only that was outside from the Red team was Donut since Sarge kicked him out for breaking the microwave somehow.

"Sarge didn't need to yell at me like that." Donut said sitting next to the jeep while making a circle on the dirt with his finger. "He's so mean to me, maybe if I was gone then maybe he would care" Donut then looked up when he heard someone walking up to him only to see Caboose standing there in front of him.

"I need your help." Caboose says in a former way. "Can you take me to command in your jeep?"

"Why?" Donut asked confused and surprise at the same time.

"I... can't tell you that right now."

"So you want me, the enemy, to help you but you wont tell me why?"

"Right now it's completed, I just need help getting to command and then finding a plane to get home."

"Caboose, you want to go home? Why?"

"Okay lets make a deal Donut, if you take me to command then I'll tell you why I'm going home so deal?" Caboose asked extending his hand out.

"Hmm, fine deal." Donut said taking Caboose's hand in agreement before getting up from the floor. "I'll just get the keys to the jeep and then tell Sarge that I'm leaving-"

"No, you can't tell anyone about this." Caboose says to Donut very closely. "Not one person is to know about this."

"Oh, well, okay but why can't anyone know?"

"Think about it, they'll try anything to stop us from leaving this place."

"Oh man that's so true." Donut looked back at Red Base for a moment before looking back at Caboose. "Alright I wont tell anybody about this."

"Good, meet me by that cave over there in 20 minutes." Caboose said pointing at a cave that was in the middle of the whole canyon.

"Sure, but why in 20 minutes though?"

"To pack some stuff, anything that you can bring."

"Seems fair, okay, be back in 20 minutes."

"Good, see you later." Caboose said before he began to run back to Blue base to pack.

"Alright, better start packing." With that said, Donut began to walk back inside the base but then stopped after seeing all four of his teammates standing there with arms folded. "Um, hey guys, what's going on?"

"Why were you talking to the enemy?" Grif asked Donut.

"Oh god..." Donut said, realizing where the conversation was going.

Back at Blue Base...

It really didn't take Caboose long to get back to Blue only a few seconds more or less. "Okay, get some food, water, clothes, and the present too." Caboose tells himself over and over but somehow failed to see the others walking towards him.

"Hey Caboose, are you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah you walked away from us without saying anything to us so what's up?" Church also asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Caboose tells them lying through his teeth. "I'm just go to my room now and take a small nap so later." with that said, Caboose walked away from them and towards his room to take a 'nap'.

"I don't pay that at all." Church tells Tucker while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not? I mean he's starting to be lazy like us." Tucker says before realizing what Church was talking about. "Oh wait, I see your point."

"Maybe Donut would know something." Shelia tells them.

"What would Donut know?" Church asked confused.

"I saw them talking earlier just before Caboose came back to base."

"Really? Wonder what they were talking about?" Tucker asked.

Once again back at Red base...

"What in Sam hell were you two talking about?" Sarge demanded from Donut. "And don't even try to lie about it either."

"Nothing much really." Donut tells them trying to get past his teammates but failed. "Look, he asked me to do something for him and I said okay that's all."

"So what's the favor then?" Grif asked.

"Like hell I'm to tell you guys."

"Come on Donut, just tell us." Simmons says.

"Let me think about it." Donut said, after a few seconds he replayed to them. "No freaking way." with that said, Donut pushed Grif and Lopez out of the way before walking to his room.

"Donut, come back here!" Sarge yelled out to the pink armor soldier, pissed off like hell.

"Make me!" Donut yells back then the sound of a door slamming was heard through the base before silence.

Grif and Simmons looked at each other surprise that Donut had the guts to tell Sarge off before both of them looked back at their commander, who had a shocked look inside his helmet after what Donut said to him.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Lopez asked in his broken Spanish.

"What just happened?" Grif asked ignoring Lopez since he and the others can't understand him.

"I think Donut just back talk to Sarge." Simmons says still trying to process what had happen.

"Todo el infierno se va a romper perdida en tres, dos, uno..." Lopez says before he snapped his fingers together then pointed to Sarge; who then-

"Donut! Get your ass out here right now!" Sarge yells through out the base furiously.

"Screw you!" Donut yelled back from his room.

"Don't talk back to your commanding officer like that!" Sarge yelled walking towards Donut's room in frustration.

Grif, Lopez, and Simmons remainded where they were, confused if they should do something or not. All of them looked at one another for moment before they heard glass breaking and then following the sound of a loud thud sound as if something or someone fell to the floor very hard.

"Oh shit..." Grif says.

"Oh god..." Simmons says.

"Santo volar mierda..." Lopez finally says.

All of them then ran towards Donut's room expecting to find the pink armor soldier on the floor. But once they got there, all of them went into shock after they saw it was Sarge on the floor out cold with glass shards around his head and Donut standing above him breathing heavy looking down at his leader before he realized what he just did.

"Oh freaking shit what the hell did I just do?" Donut asked himself while backing away from Sarge's body before hitting his back with the wall then sliding down confused and scared as hell.

* * *

Author: That didn't turn out so bad... I hope.

Tucker: Really? Is my kid going to be in here or not?

Church: Is Tex going to be in here?

Caboose: I hope not.

Donut: I hit Sarge? Damn I'm screwed once he finds me.

Doc: Am I going to be in here?

Author: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Review if you want people.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Damn it, this took longer than I wanted it too.

Tucker Why? No wait forget that.

Church: I wonder if Tex is going to be in here.

Caboose: Can I have some cookies?

Author: Tucker, Church shut the hell up and yes Caboose you can have some cookies I'll be right back. (Author leaves to the kitchen)

Donut: On with the story people.

* * *

~ Blue Base: Caboose's room ~

Caboose was grabbing the most random things from his closet and putting them in his duffel bag that was on his bed. "Am I forgetting anything else?" Caboose asked himself looking around his room for a bit before snapping his fingers together. "That's right my present!" Quietly going to his drawers, Caboose opened the drawer on the left before taking out a box with a red ribbon on it from his drawer and then going back to his bed placing it carefully into the duffel. "Okay that's everything."

A few seconds after he said this, Caboose heard someone knocking on the door before a voice came. "Um, Caboose? Are you alright? You're starting to make us worry." Church's voice came from the other side.

"Well not me really." Tucker's voice also came before a loud slapping sound was heard after.

'They're worried about me?' Caboose thought to himself before answering back to them. "I'm fine, just very hyper and wanting more cookies!"

Outside of the room, both Church and Tucker looked at each other for a moment not paying what Caboose just told them before looking back at the door a bit annoyed. "Caboose, can you some out here for a moment? It's not going to long." Church says.

"Okay." Caboose tells them from the inside of his room, then the sound of foot steps was heard before the door open and Caboose walked out of the room. "Hey guys, what did you want to see me for?" Caboose asked them while closing the door and locking it.

"Okay Caboose two things you should know." Tucker tells him with a bored look. "One, we share that room so remember to unlock later so I can get in."

"Two, what's wrong with you today? You're acting even more weirder than you usually are." Church also tells Caboose.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just doing random things today for some reason." Caboose tells them.

"Oh really? Then why were you talking to that pink guy from Red team?" Tucker asked crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to know if he had uh, um, cookies that I could have but he didn't so I left."

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I ask what was in that letter you got?" Church asked.

"Actually I would mind." Caboose answered them in a straight forward way.

Both Church and Tucker were taken back at Caboose sudden change of attitude since they never really seen this side of their mentally insane Blue comrade for any reason. "Okay, we're sorry if we asked." Tucker says raising his hand in defeat or some sort.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it." Church also says.

"It's okay." Caboose tells them in a childish voice. "Anyways I would like to be alone in my room for a while so bye." with that said, Caboose opened the door before taking a quiet step into the room and then locking it again.

"..." Both Tucker and Church just stood there in front of the door confused as hell before they began to walk away still confused.

"How did things go with Caboose?" Shelia asked when she saw (?) both Tucker and Church walk out of the base still confused. "By the way you two are quiet I'm going to guess things turn out different than expected."

"He... got pissed at us." Church tells Shelia trying to make sense of what had just happen.

"I am so confuse right now." Tucker says also trying to make sense of what had just happen with Caboose.

"Why was he angry?" Shelia asked them also confuse.

Before either Church or Tucker could say anything to Shelia, all of them began to hear Spanish music from a distance until the jeep; playing the Spanish music, drove by them in a hurry but able to see that it was Donut driving the jeep. "What the hell?" Church asked then watched as Donut stopped the jeep in front of Blue base then he quietly ran inside.

"What is he doing?" Tucker asked the others confused.

It wasn't long before all of them heard some yelling from the inside of the base and following with the sound of objects falling too. Not long after this, the rest of Blue team watched as Donut walked out of the base with Caboose under his arm and a duffel bag in the other before throwing both in the jeep.

"What the hell is he doing?" Church asked now getting a bit concern after seeing this.

Donut then quietly walked to the drive set before turning on the jeep again with the Spanish music too then he quietly stepped on the gas petals speeding off from the Blue base. "Holy flying shit he's taking Caboose!" Tucker yelled out before taking out his handgun and started firing at the jeep to stop it.

"Shelia! Lock on the jeep and fire!" Church yelled out before taking his sniper rifle and started firing too but was failing horribly. "What the fuck?_!_ Why am I missing so much?_!_"

"Firing mean cannon." Shelia says before firing a bomb at the jeep but missed by a few inches.

Back inside the jeep, Donut was driving like a mad man with Caboose holding on to dear life to his seat. "You're going to kill us!" Caboose yelled at Donut out of pure fear.

"We need to get out of this place now!" Donut yelled ignoring Caboose complainant while trying to find the cave that could get them out of there. "Why are there so many caves here?_!_"

"I don't know but you just past the right cave!"

"Aw man!" Donut then did a U turn scaring the living shit out of Caboose at the same time too.

'We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!' Caboose cried inside of his head over and over again out of fear before watched as a bullet go past his head just barely missing by a few inches. "Tucker?_!_ Really?_!_"

"We're trying to save you Caboose!" Tucker yelled back.

"Firing mean cannon." Shelia says firing the cannon once again.

"Fuck! Shit! What the fuck?_!_" Church swore out since he was failing horribly at shouting the jeep.

"Found it!" Donut yelled out making before turning the wheel quietly making the jeep turn and leave the ground for a short moment then back onto the floor.

Once inside the tunnel and out of shouting range Donut had slowed down the jeep a little bit before looking at Caboose; who was shaking like hell since he was still very scared like freaking hell after that whole just happened. "I am never getting in a car with you ever again." Caboose tells Donut while clenching onto his seat in fear. "By the way, why did you come to Blue base like that? I thought I told you to meet by the cave with the jeep."

"That could have worked but then Sarge got mad at me for talking to you Caboose." Donut explained. "And then I knocked him out cold really bad... after panicking."

"You knocked Sarge out? How and with what?"

"I used a vase that was in my room and smashed it over his head really hard."

Caboose looked at Donut for a moment before looking back from where they came from and then back at Donut again. "Sarge is going to kill you once we get back." Caboose tells Donut in a calm voice

"I know but it was wroth it." Donut says.

Back at Red base, Simmons, Grif, and Lopez were trying to figure out how to wake up Sarge since he was still out cold and not moving. "How do we wake him up?" Grif asked Simmons and Lopez still looking at their knocked out leader.

"I don't know but we have to think of something." Simmons tells them while trying to think of an idea.

"Que tenemos un cubo de agua y pobre que sobre el?" Lopez asked them in his broken Spanish.

"How about we grab a bucket of water and then poor it all over Sarge?" Grif asked while ignoring/ stealing Lopez idea at the same time too.

"Por que me molesto en hablar?" Lopez asked himself quietly while watching other two leave the room to get a bucket of water. "Esto nova a terminar bein."

"Okay here's the bucket." Simmons says while holding a bucket of water in his hands.

"Then poor the water on Sarge now." Grif tells him.

"Um, how about you do it."

"No way, you do it."

"But it was your idea."

"Fue mi prmera idea no su." Lopez tells them annoyed.

"Whoa Lopez, thanks for volunteering." Grif says giving the bucket to the Spanish speaking robot.

"Yeah thanks Lopez." Simmons also says.

"Odio a los dos tanto." Lopez tells them before walking over to Sarge knocked out body and then poor the water all over his commanding officer; who then started coughing badly after this.

"-cough- what in -cough- sam hell was -cough- that for?" Sarge asked struggling to catch his breath.

"Sarge, Donut knocked you out before leaving." Simmons explained while helping Sarge up at the same time too.

"And then he took the Warhog too." Grif also explained not caring at all that he could get in trouble.

"Why that little dirt bag!" Sarge yelled out in rage before doing a re-cap realizing what Grif just told him. "Wait, Donut took the Warhog too?_!_"

"Yup and then he left to Blue base."

"He went with those dirty Blues?_!_ That little traitor!"

"Hey! Reds! Get out here!" Church's voice called out to the Red team from outside of the base sounding very pissed off.

"Speak of the flying devil." Sarge says before he and the other three began to walk towards the front of the base. "Simmons go on the roof and make sure those dirty Blues don't come in the base, Lopez go with him too."

"Yes sir." Simmons say before he and Lopez began to walk to the roof with a sniper rifle.

"Kiss ass." Grif mumbled quietly to himself.

With that said, both Sarge and Grif walked outside to see Tucker, Church, and Shelia waiting for them some what annoyed. "Where is he?" Tucker asked Sarge.

"Who?" Sarge asked holding a tight grip on his shot gun. (Tucker: Bow chicka wow wow!, Author: Tucker! Don't break the fourth wall!)

"Caboose, where is he? We saw one of your guys take him." Church explained to them.

"Who? Donut?" Grif asked confused.

"Indeed, he came to out base and took Caboose in that jeep of yours." Shelia explains.

"He's not here you dirty Blues." Sarge tells them before doing a recap after realizing what they just said to them. "Wait, Donut kidnapped Caboose and then just left after that?"

"No fucking shit." Church says. "So is he here or not."

"Hell no." Simmons tells them from the roof. "Donut knocked out Sarge before leaving and we haven't seen him since then."

All three Blue members looked at Sarge for a few seconds before they began to crack up like no tomorrow. "Dude! That's some funny shit!" Tucker yelled in between laughs then falling to the floor.

"Damn, I wish I was fucking there!" Church also yelled in between laughs. "Oh god, my side fucking is hurting now!"

"Are you sure Donut is on your side?" Shelia asked Sarge slightly chuckling.

"Yeah laugh it up but just you wait, I'll get all of you back." Sarge tells them in a threatening way.

"Hey wait a minute Sarge." Grif says. "If Donut is not with them then where did he go?"

This made the Blue team stop laughing at the moment before looking at one another confused. "Yeah and why did he take Caboose?" Church also asked.

All of them began to think for a few moments trying to figure out where Donut and Caboose had gone too. "Maybe it had something with the letter Caboose got earlier." Shelia suggest to them.

"What letter?" Simmons asked appearing out of no where next to Grif.

"Holy flying shit when did you get here?" Grif asked a bit startle.

"Just right now right Lopez?"

"Si." Lopez answered before he looked at Shelia. "Hola Shelia."

"Hello Lopez." Shelia tells him back.

"Back on topic people." Church tells them. "We need to figure out what was in that letter so we know where to look."

"Maybe Caboose left it back at the base." Tucker suggest while pointing back at Blue base.

"Wait, I just remember something else." Grif says. "Caboose came by earlier to ask Donut for a favor but he wouldn't tell us what that was for some odd reason."

"Yeah, that's when Sarge went to confront Donut in his but then was knocked by a..."Simmons stopped talking before looking at Sarge with a confuse look. "What did Donut knock you out with?"

"... a glass vase." Sarge muttered but was heard clearly by the others, once again all of the Blue members began to crack up like no tomorrow.

* * *

Author: Just to let you people know I couldn't find anyone to help correct my mistakes.

Caboose: -eating cookies happily- That kinds sucks.

Church: Caboose don't talk with in your mouth.

Tucker: Re view if you ladies-

Author: Tucker! It's re view if you want people.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I'm so sorry, I had writers block for a while.

Tucker: With someone else, bow chicka wow wow.

Church: Tucker! She's only sixteen years old.

Tex: That's fucking sick Tucker.

Caboose: I don't get it.

Author: Never mind Caboose.

Doc: On with the story everyone.

* * *

~ Outside of Blood Gulch ~

It seemed like a long drive for Donut and Caboose when they left Blood Gulch. In some ways, they were really glad that they were leaving place for sometime. For two reasons, one Caboose was going to see his lover again and two, they were leaving that god damn boring box canyon to somewhere else.

"Man, I'm so glad we're leaving that place for a while." Donut tells Caboose.

"Me too." Caboose says before he turned his head away from the pink armor man. "I guess it's time that I tell you the truth huh?"

"It could make time go by a bit faster."

"True." Caboose thought about what to says for a few moments before he looked back at Donut. "I have someone waiting for back at home right now."

"Really? Who is it?"

"My lover, Lily Cage."

Right after Caboose said this Donut then stepped on the breaks making the jeep stop a loud scratching sound from the tiers before he looked at Caboose with a shock face since neither of them were wearing their helmets. "Are you freaking serious!_?_" Donut asked Caboose in shock and disbelieve. "You have a lover?_!_ Since when?_!_"

"Um, ever since I was in high school." Caboose answers calmly and carefully. "We both meet in out freshman year."

"Oh back story please continued." Donut tells Caboose while starting the jeep again before driving away once again.

"Lets see, it was my second day of school and I sorta started one week late so everyone knew I was the new kid since school started already."

Flashback 14 years ago...

The school seemed new as if it was resonantly built there, many students walking inside the building. One of these students just happen to a young four teen year old Michael J. Caboose walking alone with books in hand trying his best not to make eye contact with any of the other students.

"Hey! New kid!" A tall male teen called out to Caboose while walking up to him with two other male teens close behind the first teen. "Why do you even bother coming here? No one's going to like you for being new and weird."

"Yeah, especially with that hair." One of the other teens says to Caboose who didn't look insulted at all. "It's surprising that they let you in this school."

"It's amazing that all three of you actually did made it to high school." Caboose shot back at them but earned a fist to the stomach by the third male teen; who then moved back to let Caboose fall to the floor on his knees in pain. "Oww..."

"Learn you place new kid." The third teen tells Caboose before they walked away while stepping on some Caboose's stuff that had fall on the floor.

Caboose on the other hand tried his best to hold back tears while gathering his things but he then notice that someone else was helping him picking up his papers before handing it to him.

"Here." A young female teen around Caboose' age says while holding offering his papers back to him.

"T-thank you." Caboose says to young female teen before taking his papers back from her gently.

"They treat you horribly why do you let them?" The young female asked concern in her voice.

"I really don't know." Caboose tells her before getting up from the floor then helping the young female up from the floor too. "Thank you again for the help."

"No problem." The young teens says smiling a bit. "By the way my name is Lily Cage, what's you name?"

"Michael J. Caboose and nice to meet you, Lily."

"The pleasure is all mine Michael, ha ha."

End of flashback, present day...

"After that we became friends." Caboose tells Donut before trying to find the right words to say again. "Later on I found out it was her first day at school so I stayed by her side and showed her around the school too."

"Aw, what a sweet yet weird love story." Donut says in delight. "But that doesn't explain why you need to go back home though."

Caboose looked down sadly before answering. "Lily is sick, she's on her death bed right now."

"Oh man Caboose, I'm sorry if I asked."

"It's okay Donut, I mean someone was bound to found out sooner or later." Caboose tells him. "But it was to be expected though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Lily was younger her father died from the same illness and then everyone else began to think maybe she was going to die like too."

"That's awful but why would they think that?"

"Because it happen to everyone on her father side of the family so it's genetic." For the rest of the time Donut had stopped asking questions since he felt bad for making Caboose feel so sad about him losing his love of his life to death.

Back at Blood Gulch, both Red and Blue teams had meet up in Blue Base to figure out where Donut and Caboose were going but they were having a dilemma for one reason. "Caboose locket out door to out room." Tucker says smacking his head against the lock door. "I told him to unlock before but then again he never listens to me."

"How are we going to unlock it?" Grif asked in a tone showing that he really didn't care at all.

"Maybe we can pick the lock." Simmons suggested.

All of them soon began to look around the base to find anything the could pick the lock which seemed to take forever so they give up. "So none of you guys found to pick the lock? Not even a pin?" Church asked them with a bored look.

"No." Grif and Tucker answered at once.

"Hey guys, we're back." Doc say when he and Tex walked into the room with Tex next to him before he notice the Red team there. "The Red team is here? Whoa what did I miss? And where's Donut and Caboose?"

"Gone." Simmons tells them in a bored tone of voice.

"What the hell happen?" Tex asked them crossing her arms after hearing their or Simmons' answer.

"Want the long or short version of the story?" Church asked.

"Short one." Doc says.

"Donut came and took Caboose before leaving this fucking place." Tucker tells them. "So right now, we just gave up on getting into Caboose' and mine room since it's lock."

"Here, let me try." Tex then walked in front of the door before she kicked it down with great force. "Next time, try kicking it down."

"Geez, we'll remember that." Grif says in a sarcasm voice before getting up from the floor then getting punched by Tex; who seemed annoyed about him.

All of them then walked into the room expecting to see a mess but the room was oddly enough clean. "I was always expecting to see this room dirty." Church tells Tucker still looking around the room. "But I guess I was proven wrong."

"Fuck you." Tucker says annoyed looking around his/ Caboose' room. "What are we looking for again?"

"The damn letter dumb ass." Grif says looking around the room before he notice the photo that Caboose and Lily are in. "Damn who's this chick? She's hot."

"I don't know but Caboose sometimes talks about some girl that he 'meet' back at home." Tucker explains to them.

"If Caboose did meet her then I'll be damn." Simmons says looking at the photo too.

"Hey Tex what do you think?" Church asked before he notice that Tex was reading something from a piece of paper. "Tex? Is something wrong?"

"I think I might have figure out why they left." Tex tells them giving the letter to Simmons; who the began to carefully read it. "Someone that's close to Caboose is about to die soon."

"Not just someone his... lover?_!_" Simmons yelled out in shock before both Grif and Tucker pushed Simmons out of the way to look at the way while taking the letter of his hands at the same time too.

"No fucking way!" Grif and Tucker yelled out also in shock reading the letter quietly.

"Aw, that's so sweet Caboose has a lover back at home and he's going to see her." Doc says earning some odd looks from the others. "What? It's true."

"Okay, now we know the reason why Caboose acting more weird this morning." Church tells the others.

"But that still doesn't explain why Donut would help him thought." Grif says.

"Dude, it's Donut we're talking about." Simmons tells him slightly annoyed. "He'll do anything that would involve romance and what not."

"Eh, that's true." Tucker says before he turned to Church. "So do we go after them?"

"Are you fucking serious? Of course we're going after them." Church tells everyone.

"Now how in Sam hell are going to get to them without a vehicle?" Sarge asked him.

"Maybe I can help." Sheila tells them from outside of the base. "I could give some of you a ride to command, that's where Caboose and Donut are heading right now."

"Hmm, that could actually work." Simmons says before he looked at the others. "Can we call it trust for now?"

"Alright but there's not enough room for all of us to go." Church pointed out to them. "So who's going to stay behind?"

Everyone then took a step back leaving Lopez to stand by himself. "Deja ya no quiero que ustedes aqui." Lopez tells them in happy way.

"Thanks for volunteering Lopez." Sarge says to the broken Spanish speaking robot before looking back at the others. "Alright numb nuts, lets start packing."

"Okay, now get out." Tucker told the Red team before kicking everyone; expected for Tex since he knows he should never touch her at all, out his room so he can pack for the long trip.

"Come on numb nuts, lets go." Sarge tells Simmons and Grif before they began to walk away from Blue base.

"Are you sure we're making the right decision Church?" Tex asked while walking down the hall.

"I don't know but lets just hope it's worth it." Church tells her before walking away to his room.

"Don't worry Tex, I'm sure things well turn out to be okay." Doc also tells her in a confortering voice.

"I hope you're right about this." Tex says before she walked into her room to pack some supplies.

In less than hour both Red and Blue teams had finished packing and had meet in the middle of the box canyon with one suitcase next to all of them. Then it took another half an hour to figure out who's going to sit where.

"Okay, lets go over this one more time." Church says. "Tex is going to be one driving, I'm going to be sitting next to Tucker, Grif and Simmons are going to be sitting next to each other."

"And I'll be sitting next to Doc." Sarge tells them.

"Did everyone get that?" Church asked them.

"Yeah/ yes." All of them answered at once before they picked up their suitcase and then finding a place to sit. "Alright Sheila, lets go."

"Okay." Sheila responded before driving away with the Red and Blue teams. "Be back soon Lopez."

"Lopez! Take care of things while we're gone too." Sarge called out to the robot.

"Dejar ya! Y voy a verte pronto Sheila!" Lopez yelled out to them.

"We'll miss you too Lopez!" Sarge yelled back again to the Spanish speaking robot.

Finally reach the cave that Donut and Caboose had taken earlier, both teams began to turn on some lights since it was dark. "Um, are those bats? Oh god, that was a bat right there wasn't it?" Grif asked trying not to show panic.

"Shut it numb nuts!" Sarge yelled at Grif.

"My god, you guys fucking suck." Church tells them.

"Shut the hell blue." Simmons shot back.

"Hey at least we're not complaining about some bats or something." Tucker pointed out.

"All of you shut the fuck up!" Tex snapped at them.

"So much negativity feelings right now." Doc says. "How about we play a game?"

"No." Everyone answered at once.

"Oh come on everyone it would be great for all of us while we're going to command." Doc tells them. "Here's a riddle, what dies when it is alive and what is alive even when it dies?"

"A zombie." Grif and Tucker answered at once.

"Nope." Doc tells them.

"A dog." Simmons says.

"No, not even close." Doc tells him smiling a bit knowing it was going to take a while for them to figure out the answer.

* * *

Author: That is all for now.

Tex: So I'm going to be in here now?

Doc: That's nice of you to add us.

Tucker: So my kid not going to be in here?

Church: Thank god for that.

Caboose: Can I have another cookie?

Author: Yes Caboose you can have another cookie. (Author leaves once again to the kitchen)

Simmons: You have her wrapped around your finger Caboose.

Grif: Re-view if you want I don't really care at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: So sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to take this long to up date.

Church: Hey, that was your fault for not doing as what you're told to do.

Tucker: Bow chicka wow wow.

Tex: Oh my god Tucker, if you say that one more time I'll fucking kill you and that didn't make sense.

Simmons: Why not do that now? That could save us some time.

Grif: Fuck this, I'm going to get a can of beer.

Doc: On with the story people.

* * *

Flashback many years ago...

When Caboose opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a big open field filled with wild life flowers around that area. 'This place, I know it.' Caboose thought to himself looking around to see if anyone else was there there too. "Lily brought me here once back when we were still in high school."

"Come on Michael!" A sweet female voice called out to Caboose from behind.

Quietly turning around Caboose saw it was a younger, yet beautiful, Lily standing a few meters away from him wearing a white summer dress while waving an arm to him and giving a peaceful/ cheerful smile too. Somehow remembering this memory, Caboose called back to her in a cheerful way he could possibly do at that moment.

"Lily! Don't run so far!" Caboose called back before he broke out into a all out run after Lily.

A peaceful laugh escaped from Lily before she started to run up ahead. "Come on slow poke! We're almost there!" Lily tells him then giving a another laugh in a more kind and loving way as she continued to run.

End of Flashback..

Once again, Caboose opened his eyes realizing it was yet another dream about his past with Lily and he was still in the jeep with Donut, who seemed quiet at the moment not realizing that Caboose was now awake. "How long was I asleep?" Caboose asked Donut starching out his arms and legs out to get rid of the numbness in them.

"About two hours." Donut answered not bothering to look away from the map (A/N: Where he got that will be a mystery) that he had in his hand. "We should be there in less there than an hour or so."

"Alright." Caboose said before turning grabbing his duffel bag and starting looking through it. "Here it is." Once again he took out the white box with the blue ribbon tied around it examining it carefully to make sure it was still in good shape. "Good, the box and the ribbon are still okay."

"Is that for Lily?" Donut asked when he saw the box.

"Yeah, I meant to send it to her but I wanted to give it to her in personalty." Caboose tells him before putting it away back into the rifle bag where it belonged. "I really wanted to give it to her on her birthday but I was sent to training camp before then so I never got the chance."

"How did you end up in the military?"

"When the war started I wanted to protect my family and Lily so I signed up much against to their wishes."

"That must have hurt them deeply."

"It did but they soon accepted it since it was my decision to join or not and then few weeks later, I was shipped out."

"But why do you act dumb when you're really are smart?"

"I miss Lily so much that I started to act like that to keep mind clean from all that sadness I have inside."

"In some weird way Caboose," Donut then gave a gentle smile. "I can relate to you, sometimes I would go to my room and listen to some music that helps me remind of my home back in Ohio."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all." Caboose tells him surprise before looking up at the sky. "I only have two, nothing more than that."

"What are they?" Donut asked when he heard this.

"Just pictures of me and Lily with the rest of my family too." Caboose answered before looking through the bag then taking out a photo. "Here, I left the another one at Blood Gulch."

Taking the photo, Donut saw a _lot_ of women in the back ground before spotting Caboose in the front wearing the army uniform and a young female (Lily) standing next to him with one arm wrapped his one and her head on his shoulder. "Is that Lily? The one next to you?" Donut asked.

"Yup, that's her." Caboose said smiling a bit at the photo.

"The woman in the back ground, are they your cousins and aunts?" Donut asked again.

"No, they're my seventeen sisters."

Once again, Donut press on the breaks the minutes after Caboose had said that only causing him to hit his head against where the glove compartment was at in pure shock. "No freaking way!" Donut yelled in shock looking at Caboose then back the photo. "They can't be all of your sisters! That doesn't seem logically possible to do!"

"Well that proves other wise." Caboose tells him in calm and in pain voice while rubbing his forehead a bit. "I'm the boy that my family ever had so it was difficult for them but the manged."

"That's very impresses." Donut said before he started to drive again. "Did all of them like Lily?"

"Of course they did, there was nothing wrong with her other than being ill."

"Well that's good, I mean if my bother or sister was dating something that had an illness I wouldn't really mind at all."

"Weird, that's what my second oldest sister said to me right after she meet Lily for the first time."

"Which one?" Donut asked looking back at the photo. "You have to be more specific because you have more than three sisters man."

"The one next to Lily and me." Caboose answered pointing to an older women in the photo. "That's my first older sister, Emma, she's really nice and smart."

"Whoa, how old is she? In fact, how old are all of your sisters?" Donut asked again.

"Um, I honestly don't remember but I do believe that some of them are in their early thirties." Caboose said lightly sweat dropping at this before he realize something. "Now that I think about it, Lily might be still in her early twenties."

"She could be, I mean it's been four years since you last saw her right?" Donut pointed out. "Heck, she still might look the same too if you're lucky."

"People don't always look the same after so many years but I'll if Lily does look a little bit different." Caboose said while putting the picture away in his bag. "I just hope her personality hasn't change at all, that's all I'm hoping for and her for health too."

"I guess that does matter." Donut said before taking out the map from earlier and starting looking over it. "We should be getting there in-"

"Donut!" Caboose yelled in a fit of panic in his voice.

Donut looked up to see a gate up ahead of them, the he pressed on the break(s) making the jeep holt with a loud screech before almost hitting the soldier. "Whoa that was a close one." Donut comment before looking at the soldier, who looked a bit freaked out after almost getting hit by a car. "Excuse me, sir, can you open the gate?"

Snapping out of his trance the soldier looked at both Donut and Caboose before finally responding. "Hold on, where are you two coming from?" He asked them while eying their color armors.

"Outpost A-1, Blood Gulch." Caboose answered.

"Yeah we even brought some identification papers to prove it." Donut added before leaning over to Caboose' side and then taking out some papers from the glove compartment then handing them over to the soldier. "Here, this is all of them."

Taking the documents from Donut, the solder looked over the papers for a moment before handing them back to the light-ish red armor privet. "Hey, open the gates." The Soldier called out to the guard up in the tower then watching at the front gates started opening before looking back at Donut and Caboose. "Okay you two can go right in, take a right turn when you guys are going to bark your jeep."

"Alright, thank you sir." Donut said before driving in the main base then stopping looking at both his right and left confuse. "Wait did he say right or left?"

"He said right." Caboose told him while looking at the buildings they passed by.

"Okay." Donut simply said before turning to the right and found a building with other veachils before barking in a empty spot next to a tank, both Caboose and Donut then got out of the jeep sraching their limps out. "Finally, my legs were killing me from sitting for way too long."

"My neck hurts from when you stopped the jeep to hard... twice." Caboose added while rubbing the back of his neck before going to the back retrieving both of their belongings. "Now where do we go? This place looks huge."

"I think we go that way." Donut pointed to a near by door before they began to walk away from the jeep and out the door.

Once they were out side both slightly groans at the sight before them. "Dang, this place is bigger than we thought." Caboose commented while looking at every building he could see from where he was standing.

"Yeah it is, how we going to find the person that we need in a place like this?" Donut asked while failing to notice a guard walking next to them.

"Hey, you two, the Counselor would like to meet both of you right now." The Soldier told them making both sim-troopers jump a foot in the air.

'That was convent.' Caboose thought to himself still creeping out.

After that Caboose and Donut started to follow the soldier to a building then being lead to a room with a big screen on the wall before a man appeared on the screen. "Hello gentlemen." A dark skin man said before nodding his head for the guard to leave them alone. "Can you please introduce yourself."

"I'm private Franklin Delano Donut sir." Donut told the man then saluting.

"Private Michael J. Caboose, sir." Caboose said then saluting too.

"Thank you gentleman, both of you can drop the formality we are just trying to make you feel contestable as possible." The man tells them. "I am the Counselor, so please tell me why are you two here and not your post?"

Caboose gulped before stepping forward. "Sir, I must return home because someone in my family is about to die soon and I want to be there for them for their last moments."

"I see but what about you Private Donut? Why are you here?" The Counselor asked.

"I'm a close friend to his family sir so I also want to be there for their last moments too." Donut told him while being glad that he was wearing his helmet at the moment so the Counselor couldn't see face knowing that he was lying through his teeth. (Author: Donut looks like the type of person to lie at some point)

"Very well but I don't see the reason of to why we should send both so sudden." The Counselor said to them.

Caboose then took a step feather. "Please sir, we both have to go." Caboose pleaded the Counselor pressing both of his hands together. "She needs us both right now, what if this was someone you knew and was dying? Wouldn't you want to be with them on their final days?"

The Counselor said nothing after this as if he was in deep thought. "I'll see if there are any pilots available right now to have them take you to your distention." The Counselor finally told them.

Both Donut and Caboose looked at each other with a happy expression before looking back at the at the Counselor. "Thank you sir." Donut said in a happy ton of voice. "We promise to come back once everything has been... settled and done."

"I do hope both of you keep your word on that." The Counselor said before two guards came in the room again. 'Please follow them gentlemen, they will take you both to the Pelican that well take you home." With that said, the screen turned off.

Both Donut and Caboose then followed the two guards out having a smile escape them knowing they manged to convenes someone high up to let them go home for a sort time. All in all, they did good so far for only being their for about half an hour while letting one thing slip their minds. Their team mates.

Back with the rest of the Red and Blue teams, somehow they only made it half way from Blood Gulch to the middle of... some where still miles away from command. They were also still trying to figure out Doc's riddle from earlier but so far no one got it right or were even close to getting it right of the matter of fact.

"A gold fish." Simmons told Doc.

"No." Doc answered. 'They don't even live long poor little things.'

"A tiger." Grif said.

"Nope."

"A sheik." Tucker added.

"Nah-uh."

"A puma." Church added next.

"Not even close to that."

"A Freelancer." Sarge said trying not to look at Tex.

"Goodness no."

Everyone, expect for Tex, sighed in relief after hearing that but no one dared to look at the oh so scary (yet epic) Freelancer because they were dead scared. "Is it Lopez?" Shelia asked Doc somehow getting them back topic.

"No ma'am." Doc told her.

"The Covenant." Tex said.

"Holy hell no."

"Is it Church?" Tucker asked.

"No because he didn't stay dead the first time, no offense Church."

"Jeez none taken asshole." Church said with a hint of sarcasm. "Is it a... butterfly?"

"Nope."

"A rock." Grif said with no emotion in his voice.

"No but something close to that."

"A mountain?" Simmons asked next.

This went on for another twenty minutes or so because none of them could get the answer right... again. While back some where on Earth a young women sat in a Hospital room bed while reading a book unaware of the events that are about to happen in less than two days.

* * *

Author: All of you get! (Gets out both Red and Blue out of the room before slamming the door shut and then pushing a huge builder in front of the door) Okay, I'll make this quit. So here's the thing I need a Beta reader because the person that I normally go to when finish a chapter isn't are around right now. So can someone please help me out here, thank that is all.


End file.
